


More Than One Treat

by Vegorott



Series: Antistache One-Shots [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, adorable candy pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Wilford's on a phone call and Anti decides that he wants a treat, prompting Wilford to give Anti what he wants and more.





	More Than One Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for more Antistache with some 'good ol' bottom Anti'.

“I’m just saying, if we just shot him in the face, all out problems will go away.” Wilford said into the phone, standing in front of his desk in his room. Wilford sighed as Dark told him, for the tenth time, they couldn’t just kill the troublesome ‘customer’. “It wouldn’t be too hard.” Wilford muttered, eyebrows going up when he felt something wrap around his waist. “Oh, hello my glitchy-boy.” Wilford greeted with a chuckle, seeing that Anti was hugging him from behind. “Darky, dear, you know I can handle myself and I can handle our little-” Wilford’s comment became a squeak when Anti’s hands started to wonder, one of them holding on to Wilford’s waist while the other slowly rubbed at his crotch. “I-I’m Dark. I’ll call you back.” Wilford said into the phone before hanging it up, dropping it on the desk and turning to face a grinning Anti. “You little shit.” Wilford said in a playful tone. 

“Me? Never.” Anti winked, peeking the tip of his tongue out to lick the corner of his mouth. 

“I see. Is there something that you want?” Wilford asked with a large smirk. 

“Just a little treat.” Anti giggled, walking his hands up Wilford’s chest. 

“You want a treat?” Wilford grabbed Anti by the front of his shirt. He moved around him and sat on the edge of his bed, pulling Anti down to his knees. “Then get started.” Anti just ran his tongue over his top lip and he undid Wilford’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to get his cock out. Wilford chuckled and leaned back on one hand while the other went on top of Anti’s head, running his fingers through the green hair and groaning a little as Anti started rolling the head of his cock around with his tongue. “You’re always so good with that lovely tongue of yours.” Wilford praised, seeing the hint of red beginning to form on Anti’s cheeks. “Come on, sugar drop, show me what you got.” Wilford groaned again when Anti did exactly what he said. “Fuck~” Wilford moaned, feeling his hand move with the bobbing of Anti’s head. Wilford noticed that one of Anti’s hands were below him and he gripped Anti’s hair, pulling him up and off of him. “Both hands, up and on my legs.” Wilford ordered, seeing that the flush was now even deeper on Anti’s face as he panted with his tongue hanging out, a trail of saliva connecting it with the head of Wilford’s cock. Wilford had to swallowed before speaking again because of that sight. “Trust me, you’re not going to regret it.” Anti just nodded his head and Wilford chuckled and pushed Anti head back down, tilting his head back and enjoying the feeling of Anti’s mouth working around him again. “Ah~Anti~” Wilford tightened his hold on Anti’s hair again when Anti moved faster, getting a groan from Anti, sending the vibrations down his dick. “Shit!” Wilford cursed loudly as he came, feeling Anti swallow it and keeping his mouth on him. “Good boy.” Wilford gently moved Anti off of him this time. “Now, lay down on the bed.” 

“Finally.” Anti giggled before standing. Wilford got up as well and pushed Anti onto to bed, tucking himself back into his pants and closing them. “What, you ain’t gonna fuck me?”

“Trust me, honeysuckle, you’re going to get fucked.” 

“Oh?” Anti leaned into Wilford’s touch as his hands went under his shirt and started to push it up. 

“You’re going to need to behave, though.” Wilford said, removing Anti’s shirt. 

“And when do I ever do that?” Anti said with another giggle. 

“You will soon.” Wilford moved so that he was straddling Anti’s body and he used Anti’s shirt to tie his wrists together. 

“What are you going to do to me, sir?” Anti asked in a whisper, smiling against the kiss Wilford pressed against his lips. “Couldn’t help myself.” Anti said as Wilford started working on his pants.

“And I won’t be able to help myself.” Wilford pulled off Anti’s pants and boxers, tossing the boxers aside and moving back up Anti’s body. 

“That’s different.” Anti commented when Wilford looped the pants through the shirt and tied the legs to the headboard. 

“You’ll understand soon enough.” Wilford spat on his hand before he started to stroke Anti’s cock, moving his hand very slowly as he reached over to the bedside table. 

“Don’t be a tease.” Anti groaned, not sure what to think of the very large smirk on Wilford’s face but he could feel himself getting more excited by it. 

“Too late.” Wilford chuckled, taking out a bottle of lube and squeezing some of it on the tip of Anti’s dick. 

“C-Cold.” Anti whined, shivering a little before moaning softly when Wilford went back to stroking him. “You had to tie me up for this?” Anti had only one eye open to look at Wilford as the hand started going faster.

“Patience, gummy bear.” Wilford started pressing kisses on Anti’s neck. 

“Ah~” Anti started to thrust his hips into Wilford’s hand, surprised that he was allowed to and it wasn’t long until he came, letting out a low moan. Wilford went back to kissing Anti on the lips, working his tongue past them to deepen the kiss, rubbing at Anti’s stomach and thighs until he could feel that Anti was hard again. “What are you- _ ah fuck _ !” Anti cursed out when Wilford put the head of his cock into his mouth, mimicking the rolling of his tongue that Anti had used on him. “N-Not fair.” Anti gasped out, not happy that Wilford was keeping his hips down this time, making it so only he could move while Anti just had to lay there and take it. “Bubblegum~” Anti moaned, feeling himself already getting close to coming a second time as Wilford moves his head faster. “I-I- _ ah~ _ ” Anti tenses up as he comes a second time, a loud moan coming out as well. 

“How are you doing, my sweet Jolly Rancher?” Wilford asked, earning a little whimper from Anti in response when he rubbed the inside of his thighs. He waited a moment to make sure Anti wasn’t telling him to stop before flipping him over to his stomach. Anti let out small whines as he’s adjusted so that he’s up on his knees. “Now it’s my turn for a treat.” Wilford chuckled before running his tongue along Anti’s rear, earning a squeal from Anti when he pushed his face between his cheeks and started swirling his tongue around in circles. 

“Fuck~Wil~” Anti moaned, pulling down on the restraints and arching his back. He found himself rocking his hips back against Wilford’s mouth and groaned when Wilford grabbed them before pushing his tongue in deeper. “ _ Wil~ _ ” Anti panted, unable to keep his mouth clothed as his entire body was trembling. It was too much but not enough at the same time. There was a strong and pleasurable burning flowing through him the more Wilford ate him out. Wilford’s tongue started to move around faster and Anti began screaming, the burning getting more intense. “Fuck! Wil! Wil!” Anti cried out, lowering his head and biting the pillow, muffling his sounds as Wilford kept going. Anti screamed as loud as he could as his third orgasm hit him, making his vision go white for a split second and clouding out the edges of his eyes for a few more as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Did you enjoy your treat?” Wilford asked, rubbing at Anti’s hips and sides soothingly. Anti just nodded his head, not yet ready for words since he was still panting harshly. “Are you okay?” Wilford moved to start untying the clothing, seeing that Anti nodded again. “I love you, Anti.” Wilford said, throwing the clothes aside and moving Anti to his back. Anti swallowed and sniffed as Wilford moved his hand in circles on his chest, helping Anti calm back down.

“Love you, too.” Anti replied, placing his hand on top of Wilford’s and smiling when Wilford kissed his cheek. 


End file.
